Some ones out to get me
by Hiroshi Nakano
Summary: R&R What happens when someone is gonna kill Tohma and Ryuichi u will see...and there is attemps at Suicide, Romance and maybe Rape...TohmaXRyuichi and TohmaXYuki..
1. Default Chapter

A.N this ish my first fanfic so if I don't get anything right tell me. ^-^;;;;

RATED R

THE DARK SOUL CHAPTER 1

Tohma was running…having a very bloody Ryuichi in his arms, something was chasing them moved faster and faster trailing every step Tohma took.

"I must move faster or Ryu san won't make it' he whispered while running

" Why do you even bother running when u know I'm going to get you seguchi" tohma heard a voice close behind him.

Tohma ran and ran as fast as his legs could go while carrying his friend Ryuichi. Ryuichi had been moaning while his eyes were shut tight. He had his side of his stomach clawed and had all kinds of scratches on his cheast, face and stomach. Tohma knew that he had to get Ryuichi to a hospital…he saw a whindow in front off him and smirked. Holding Ryuichi close he jumped out the whindow. The shadowed figure looked out the window brushing his golden hair out of his eyes from underneath the clock. "Baka I'll get you later." He then walked off.

Tohma fell into a dumpster holding Ryuichi close..Ryuichis eyes remained close, having small breaths of air coming out of his mouth.

Tohma got out of the dumpster and ran to a hospital with Ryuichi now on his back. 

" Erm…I'm so tired but I can't stop now" Tohma whispered as continued to run, his eye lids getting heavy, Ryuichi Red blood every were on himfrom hand to shoulder, from shoulder to back. And from back to his legs. 

" T..to..Tohma" he heard a moan from behind him.

Tohma smiled as he ran then his legs gave out and he fell down in front of the hospital doors. Tohma was breathing hardly and Ryuichi rolled off of him, he put his hand on the other boys "I'm sorry tohma san."

Tohma eyes closed and remain shut.

Ryuichi weakly sai help…and nurses and doctors came out and got them both.. Ryuichi was bought to ER and Tohma was bandaged up and had his cuts on him cleaned out. The nurses then put him to bed and attached some gismos to him. (A.N I don't really know what those hospital things are called*shrugs*)

About an hour later Tohma woke up his bed at the hospital when he looked beside him he saw Ryuichi on the next bed with all kinds of gismos attached to him along with a breather thingy on as well, Ryuichi did not move he just lay there with his eyes closed.

" Hope he will be alright" tohma said to himself, he had tears in his eyes..Watery and the tears were going down his cheeks on to his pillow or neck, his hands griped the blanket really tightly, and then he cried.

A nurse ran in and held Tohma in her arms trying to comfort him… 

" What's wrong sir?" She asked softly holding the young man close.

Tohma did not say a word he just cried and pointed slowly at Ryuichi.

The nurse frowned " We did the best we can sir there is nothing we can do but wait" She hugged him and then walked off to help other patients.

Tohma stoped crying and wiped his tears away from his eyes. " Hmmmm" he looked down as he held his knees to his cheast waiting for his Friend to wake up.

" Why did Eiri san attack him??…" He asked him self with a frown.

Just then Sakano ran in looking like he just had another heart attack. 

" Seguchi your al right" he sighed for relief. " ACK BUT RYUICHI IS NOT!!!!" he yelled.

Tohma POV 

I just sat there looking at the man who was probably going to go into another heart attack, he then stoped and looked at me. He applogized for his actions and left the room to go see a psychic at least that what he said he was doing….i brushed me blond hair out of my eyes with my fingers and looked to the bed my friend was laying in…I then looked to the ceiling as I laid back down on the bed.

Narrator 

I then went to sleep not knowing who was coming into the room…

Mwhahaha I'll chapter 2 later let me know what you peps (people) ^_^ more romance on next 2 chapters…well kingda ^_^


	2. Tohma and Ryuichi first kiss and etc

A.N: Here ish Chapter 2 ^^ hope u ish like it

Chapter 2

A man who was wearing dark cloths had walked into the room that Ryuichi and Tohma were they were both sleeping in the Hospital, The Stranger walked over to Ryuichi's bed and looked down at him, he removed his hood and used his hand to move his blonde hair out of hi eyes he then looked to Ryuichi again and then the stuff that was hooked up to keep him alive. 

"hmmm……" he thought for a second then he smirked. "poor poor Ryuichi….."

Ryuichi opened his eyes to see Yuki.. "Yuki……" He whispered.

Yuki smiled and looked at him. "Mute….." Yuki had muted Ryuichi so he would not be able to Talk.

Ryuichi eyes widen and looked at Yuki in the eye. Yuki unhooked everything that was keeping Ryuichi alive. Yuki graved him by the throat. "Now how should I take over u on some occasions….I know" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a medallion with a dragon on it and placed it around Ryuichi's neck. And then smirked and vanished making Ryuichi fall onto the ground with a thump and his mind erased on what just happened.

But Ryuichi eyes were blank and he was breathing heavily laying on the floor and also tears going onto the floor.

Tohma woke up and looked over to Ryuichi's bed he then looked down and hoped out of bed and ran over to Ryuichi. "Ryuichi!!!" Tohma lifted Ryuichi up and pasted his head on his lap. "Erm….Calm down Ryuichi u will be ok…" Tohma whispered.

Ryuichi started to calm down and started breathing normally. He looked up at Tohma with a scared face.

The reason he was breathing hardly is because the medallion burned into his flesh and left no scars. Ryuichi still laid on Tohma's lap. Tohma putting his fingers in Ryuichi hair, he then bent down and kissed Ryuichi's forehead saying "Everything is going to be alright" Ryuichi then sat up and looked at him in the eye and blushed a bit, lifted his chin with his figures and lead forward and kissed Tohma's lips. Tohma's eyes went wide and was also blushing. Tohma just blinked a few times then closed his eyes, Ryuichi pushed Tohma down to the ground and laid on top of him, Now using his tongue to open Tohma's, Tohma let him and Ryuichi sucked on Tohma's lower lip then he searched every inch of Tohma's mouth, he felt his sides as he kissed him going to lift up his Shirt feeling his sides was just about to take it off untill……*THUMP* Ryuichi broke the kiss by getting of Tohma making aloud smacking sound. They both looked over to see an unconscious Sakano. 

"Is he dead." Ryuichi said cutely as he poked Sakano in the sides

"No idea." Tohma pulled down his shirt and looked up to see a laughing K. "K!"

K stopped laughing and looked to the 2 men. "Hello….I came to see you guys to see what's going on, did I come at a wrong time because you 2 looked like u were about to have sex." K smiled and Ryuichi and Tohma looked at each other and then to K not saying a word. "hmmm I knew you were"

"NO WE WERE NOT" Ryuichi yelled.

"We would not do it in a hospital and that was well never mind off the subject" Tohma laughed then standed up helping Ryuichi up at the proses.

*****meanwhile****

"Yuki why are you trying to kill Tohma?!" Shuichi asked and odd look on his face looking at him.

"I have my reasons……" Yuki replied laying on the couch playing with his hand. (step 1 Ryuichi…..to see if this works French K!) he thought before snapping his fingers

*back at hospital* 

Tohma was arguing about sex with K and K was laughing at him…..Ryuichi's eyes went blank and fell to his knees holding his chest with his hand. Tohma and K looked at him. "Are you ok" K kneeled down in front of him. "eh!?" K stuttered as Ryuichi Wrapped his arms around K's neck and Pressed his lips against his. Forcing his mouth open and searching every inch of his mouth. K blinking stupidly and pushed him off and Ryuichi falls on his back. His eyes closed tight gasping for breath and now screaming.

K wipes his mouth with his sleeve and r picks up Ryuichi….Ryuichi holding in his grip from screaming tears streaming down his face then passes out.

"Ryuichi!!!" K and Tohma Stuttered

***back to Yuki***

Yuki smirked "It works but he can't take pain" Yuki stated in a whisper. "Oh Shuichi come here"

"eh…..?" Shuichi walked over.

Yuki got up and walked over to Shuichi "Want to go play now" He smiled at the young boy and picked him up and walked of.

"Play?" Shuichi blinked

(Note: there will be Shuichi X Yuki seen too)

Yuki bought Shuichi to his room and laid him on his bed, Yuki went on top of the boy and smirked he pressed his lips against Shuichi's, kissing him made him want more….. "Yuki….." the boy Wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and kissed him back. (Note: do I have to mention the frenching -- --;;) 

Yuki slipped his tongue in the young boys mouth, Shuichi moned and let Yuki continue the kiss, Yuki broke the kiss by removing his lips away from Shuichis's.

"Why did you stop? Are we done?" Shuichi asked looking into his eyes.

Yuki smirked and started to un do Shuichi's buttoned shirt, He then pressed his lips to his chest, Kissing it and sucking on one of the Nipples.

Shuichi moned.

******* 

(Note: OO your nuts if I'm gonna describe sex…..I'm bad at it that's all *Sobs and clings to Tatsuha*

Well this is Kinda the end of Chapter 2 hope u guys like it ^^

I would like to thank everyone who told me to continue this fic ^^ and I'll continue the other on later.


	3. Ryuichi & Tohma

Hiroshi: hope this chapter goes better then the last XD

Ryuichi: *Chibi eyes* it better be

Hiroshi: =D *glomps Ryuichi*.

Ryuichi: Oo;;;;;; *blinks*

Tohma: *throws shoe at Hiroshi*

Hiroshi : Xx;;;;; enjoy the fanfic

Tohma: X3 Mine!

Ryuichi: Oo…….^^ ya fanfic

Chapter 3 Ryuichi X Tohma

A few weeks later…..

Ryuichi walked into work the next day with his Kuma Chan on his head. He walked into his office and sat in his Chair behind his desk. And put Kumagoru on his desk and looked at his pink bunny friend. He placed a hand to his chest and sighed. 

"Kuma Chan my life sucks" He sighed until Tohma walked in and Shut the door behind him.

"Oh, Sorry did I interrupt anything?" Tohma asked.

Ryuichi put Kumagoru in his bag and zipped it up a bit. Ryuichi then ran over and glomped Tohma, Knocking him over and on to his back. Tohma just laughed until Ryuichi Locked his lips on top of Tohma's, Separating his mouth Ryuichi sucked on Tohma's Tongue, Tohma just laid on the floor letting Ryuichi kiss him and when he had a chance he would kiss Ryuichi and put his tongue in his mouth.

(Note: ^^*v I'm not good at describing Frenching)

Ryuichi broke the kiss by separating there lips and getting off Tohma. Ryuichi helped his friend up and blushed bright red.

"Was there something you wanted Tohma kun" Ryuichi asked still a bit red.

Tohma smiled and whispered something in Ryuichi's ear, Ryuichi's eyes widen and blinked.

"You want to do that……..?" Ryuichi stuttered as he walked backwards he then smiled and ran over to his bag and unzipped it and took out his Kumagoru. "Kuma Chan is to young……we need a babysitter" Ryuichi said with a kitty mouth. And hopped over to his door and opened it to see if he could find someone to watch his bunny. Sakano was also just about to knock on his door.

"MWA Sakano San" Ryuichi giggled. "Will you watch Kuma Chan" he asked cutely.

Sakano blinked and took Kumagoru, not saying a word he walked off wondering why Ryuichi wanted him to watch his Bunny..

When Sakano was out of sight Ryuichi closed his door and locked it. He then unzipped his jacket and took it off, Tohma smiled as he looked at Ryuichi's chest.

"Ready" Ryuichi asked wrapping his arms around Tohma's neck and pushed his body against his. Tohma did not say a word but pressed his lips against Ryuichi's and wrapped his arms around Ryu's waist. He licked Ryuichi's soft lips with his tongue before delving it inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue in Ryu's mouth, before tangling it with his own. Ryuichi returned the kiss, both there eyes shut. 

Ryuichi started to unbutton Tohma's shirt, when he finished Tohma took it off his arms, there mouths never separated. Ryuichi broke the kiss by moving his lips away from Tohma's and both started to catch there breath. Ryuichi went to the floor and laid down. Tohma went on top of him and started to kiss his neck and also licking it a few times as well. Ryuichi just laid there and moned as Tohma kissed his neck. 

"Tohma…..ugh….." Ryuichi whispered.

"Hmmmm…….whats wrong" Tohma asked as he looked at Ryuichi in the eye, He then placed a hand on Ryu's forehead.

Ryuichi smirked and graved Tohma's wrist and pulled him down so there lips met again. Ryuichi then released Tohma's wrist and continues to kiss his lover. Suddenly they heard "OH MY GOD!!" and they got off each other and turned around to see.

"Noriko……Shuichi…."Ryuichi stuttered. "And Eiri san"

Shuichi had whide eyes, Noriko was laughing and crying at the same time and Eiri was just standing there with a smirk on his face looking at Tohma.

Tohma gulped as he looked at Yuki. "Uhhhh……" He whispered.

Yuki then looked to Ryuichi who was panicking and yelling while Noriko continued to laugh. 

"Stop Laughing Noriko!!" Ryuichi Yelled.

Noriko looked at him. "Fine…….." She sighed then laughed again.

"ARG!!!" Ryuichi Screamed.

"Ukai chan I suggest you shut it or I will" Yuki said his hand in her hair.

Noriko backhanded Yuki's hand away from her hair. "Back off Eiri san, I'm married and have a child….besides your suppose to that to Shindou." Noriko stated then winked.

Yuki placed his hand to his chin "Yeah I guess your right"

Shuichi blinked as soon as he heard Noriko and Yuki's conversation. 

Yuki looked to Shuichi. "Come on" he said then started to walk off, Shuichi was about to go until he heard "Shindou Sama!" he turned to see Ryuichi.

"Uhh yeah Ryuichi sama" he asked as he looked at him.

"Me want to tell you something" Ryuichi graved Shuichi's hand and ran off down the hall.

Noriko sighed and smiled at Tohma. "Don't go to far with Ryuichi!!!" She giggled.

"And what is that suppose to mean Nori….." he was then interrupted by her.

"Or maybe you should go farther on our next concert…..the crowd would go wild and ask for more." She giggled.

Tohma blinked with wide eyes "Nor…Noriko……uhhhh…."He was speechless and was blushing.

Noriko laughed and winked at Tohma. "Just kidding!!" She patted his back and walked of. "see ya later.

"Oh boy……" Tohma Whispered put his shirt back on.

**********

Ryuichi had brought Shuichi to his dressing room.

"So what do you think of the idea Shindou sama?!" Ryuichi asked as he put on a new shirt.

Shuichi sat there mute. Untill Ryuichi went face to face with him with a smile.

"I don't know…"Shuichi whispered.

"Listen Shuichi…..we already look alike all we have to do is dye are hair and switch cloths." Ryuchi said with a small smile. "We will use Halloween hair dye that way it will wash out ok?" Ryuichi said sweatly and pressed his lips against Shuichi's cheek and then stood up. He went over to a cupboard and took out greenish brown hair dye and pink hair dye. He threw the bottle to Shuichi who was sami red.

Ryuichi started to spray his hair pink and Shuichi did the same with a scared look on his face.

******** a few minutes later*******

Ryuichi looked like Shuichi and Shuichi looked more like him.

Ryuichi smiled at Shuichi. "Well I see ya around" Ryuichi went to walk off but was stoped by….Shuichi Crying. "Shu chan??? Whats wrong?" he turned around to look at Shuichi.

"How is this gonna work Sakuma Sama?!" Shuichi cried. "I'm worried you might get hurt!" 

Ryuichi sighed. "Listen…what Taki is doing is wrong…..and I can't take it no longer" Ryuichi gave Shuichi Kumagoru. "I'll be fine" Ryuichi walked out of the Dressing room. 

"Good luck Sakuma sama." Shuichi said then ran off.

****Meanwhile****

"Now where is that ass" Ryuichi said as he walked around the NG studio. "there he is…."

Ryuichi gulped and started to walk over to Taki.

Taki looked over and then glared. "What do you want Shuichi?" 

"Hi Dick head." Ryuichi replied.

Taki glared at him. "WHAT!!!!" 

"MEH!!! Can't catch me!" Ryuichi ran off and Taki ran after him.

Ryuichi ran outside. "I think I lost him…..Mwhahahah I am a golden god….Mmph?!" Ryuichi stated and untill something covered his mouth and pulled him into a car and the car drove off.

"Wrong….you did not lose me Shindou" Taki whispered in his ear.

Ryuichi tried to get out f Taki's grip but Taki put sleeper hold on him. 

"Ugh……"Ryuichi moned and passed out.

Taki smirked and looked at the people in the front seat….. "he is all your when we get to my place." he stated to two random people.

*******

When Ryuichi woke up, he found him self that his hands were chained to a wall. 

"Ugh…..I don't feel so good" He whimpered as he looked up to see Taki and two random people. 

"Nice to see you a wake….go have your fun guys." Taki stated with a devilish smirk.

Then men started to beat slash rape Ryuichi….Thinking that it was Shuichi.

"Aghhhhhhhh TOHMA!!!!!!!!!" He cried in English.

******mean while*****

Tohma was walking around NG Studio. Until he bumped into Shuichi. "uhhhh Shuichi why are you dressed like Ryuichi kun?!" Tohma asked.

Shuichi started to cry…."Taki has him…Ryuichi and I switched places so I would not get hurt!" he cried.

"and it was his idea!"

Tohma's eye went wide then caught Shuichi who had just passed out.

"HIROSHI SAN!!!!!!!" Tohma yelled.

Hiroshi ran over to Tohma. "Whats wrong…..Oh My GOD Shuichi!!!" Hiroshi said as he ran over and picked up Shuichi. "Seguchi why is his hair…..seguchi….?" he asked before looking up to see Tohma not there. "?"

Tohma ran down the hall of NG studio until. "Crash!" Tohma had crashed into Yuki knocking them both over and on to the ground. 

********

Note: Mwhahahaha I'm sooooooo evil. ^^ hope everyone likes this chapter.

Sorry for the cliff hanger though. XD


	4. RAPE Oo well kinda

Chapter 4 of someone's out to get me

Hiroshi: its been awhile since I last updated  
Tohma: J well at least u r starting now…..whats going to happen to me??  
Hiroshi: ;) not telling  
Ryuichi: L I'm getting raped……and beaten ;;   
Tohma: throws random objects at Hiroshi DIE  
Hiroshi: Ack!!! Enjoy chapter 4 peeps!!! Xx ow….

Tohma looked at Yuki and got off him quickly. "Eiri san……" He gulped and backed into a wall…..  
Yuki got up and looked to Tohma against the wall and smirked.

"Tohma…..I'm finally alone with you…." yuki stated and walked over to Tohma pinning him against the wall.  
Tohma was getting scared and kept on looking at Yuki in the eye.  
"What are you going to do..?" he asked nervously with a gulp.  
Yuki smirked and punched Tohma in the gut.  
Tohma's eyes widen and held his gut in pain while gasping for breath, Yuki then kneed Tohma in the face. And then he graved Tohma by the shirt and held him up against the wall.   
Tohma had his eyes closed tight as Yuki had him against the wall. Blood was driping out of Tohmas mouth. "Ugh……Eiri put me down!!!" He said as he opened one of his eyes. Yuki smirked devilishly and locked his lips on Tohmas, Tohmas eyes whiden as yuki forced his mouth open and sucked on his tounge and licked every were in his mouth. Yuki continued to French Tohma while having blood go in his mouth at the same time. Tohma just kept on looking at Yuki….then suddenly his eyes went blank and he started to french Yuki back, wraping his arms around his neck and closing his eyes.   
'This is much better….' yuki thought and picked Tohma up by the ass while kissing him and carried him off.   
Yuki had bought Tohma to his office and continue to kiss him. After a while Yuki removed his lips and started to kiss Tohmas neck.   
"Ei…ei….Eiri..san…" Tohma moned as yuki started to nibble at his neck. "please….stop…..mmph…" Yuki had once again locked his lips on Tohmas. Yuki started to undo Tohmas pants.

( o.o I can guess were this is leading)

meanwhile ()o ;;;;

Ryuichi kept on crying out for Tohma in English.

Taki on the other hand was getting annoyed while sharpening his pocket knife thinking on how Shuichi (Ryuichi) could know English. He looked over to the men rapping and beating Shuichi (Ryuichi).   
Ryuichi looked over at Taki, a look that Taki would reconise.  
Taki then droped his pocket knife in shock 'what have I done….' he thought. "STOP!!!!!!!!" he shouted at the men.  
The 2 looked at him and walked to the side. Taki ran over and did the chains. And cought a very bloody Ryuichi who had fell forward.   
"Ta…ki….." he whispered  
"Nani?!" Taki replied.  
"I hate you….." Ryuichi whispered and passed out with a sigh.  
" shit.!!!" Taki muttered.

Meanwhile

Tohma was now unconscious, laying on the floor naked and blood coming from his mouth. Yuki on the other hand was now dressed and he walked off leaving NG studio for the day.

And else were Hiroshi was trying to wake up Shuichi.

"Dude wake up!" he whispered with a sigh and looked over to Shuichi again. Hiroshi then started to poke Shuichi in the side lightly to see if he would ever wake up.   
Shuichi moned a bit and opened his eyes to see Hiroshi….  
"Hiro…?" he asked."wheres Sakuma san?"  
"I don't know….exactly, Tohma is going to look for him" Hiroshi replied.  
Shuichi's eyes filled with tears and Hiroshi looked confused.

"Shuichi whats wrong"  
"Ryuichi san!! Hes in trouble and its all my fault" Shuichi said and started to cry…  
Hiroshi just holds Shuichi close. "its not your fault….." he whispered.  
Shuichi just continued to cry "Yes it is….."   
Hiroshi frowns and sighs and does not say a word….

Note: I would have written more but….I forgot half the plot so I wrote what I remember so far I promise to get chapter 5 up soon ;).


End file.
